Tax preparation software programs (hereinafter referred to as “tax programs”) are available from various vendors that may be used to assist tax preparers in preparing Federal, State, municipal/local, or other tax returns for individual or corporate taxable entities (clients). These tax programs may be used by tax preparation professionals (tax preparers) to prepare various tax returns and other tax-related documents, such as tax estimates, for multiple clients. These tax programs may be used to prepare tax returns, tax estimates, or other tax-related documents for income, property, sales, payroll, or other types of taxes. Further, these tax programs may be used to prepare annual taxes, quarterly taxes, taxes based on a fiscal year, etc.
Conventionally, to communicate tax-related information to clients, tax preparers have relied on generic notification methods (e.g., newsletters) that provide the same tax-related information to all of the preparer's clients.